cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Stealth and Perception
I added more information to the article. My primary source was Red Tomax's Guide (aka City of Data). I thought I'd explain what I was attempting to do. I was not attempting to create an exhaustive list of stealth or perception powers on this page, but rather provide a sampling so that a more casual player could have an idea what kinds of players and powers have bonuses to these things and where these bonuses come from. I feel the numbers behind these powers are more important than they are for most other powers. As I am a more casual player, I do not number crunch how much a 10% damage bonus is, but a 10% stealth or perception bonus could decide whether or not you can capable of seeing someone. If anyone would like to create a more exhaustive list such as appears in articles such as Sleep, please feel free to do so. However personally I'd prefer the article be split into Perception and Stealth if anyone does that, because the list could really make the article long. Thanks, that's all I can think of to say! --Professor Immortal 20:37, 28 October 2007 (EDT) Oh, and before I forget- my changes have a hero bias because I don't usually play villians. Thought I'd mention that, perhaps some regular villians would like to balance things out a bit. --Professor Immortal 20:46, 28 October 2007 (EDT) :Perception bonuses vary with level. City of Data only gives you the level 50 strength. You'll need to find other sources or get the scaling coefficients out of iakona or Arcanaville to find the bonuses at lower levels. Furthermore, Tactics' +Perception also varies depending on AT. Corebreach 20:50, 29 October 2007 (EDT) ::Alright, I've fit in the Tactics data the way I thought looked best. I would be ugly to put it all in this table, IMO. Also, I'm not positive that the other powers vary with level, so I left them be. Corebreach 17:52, 30 October 2007 (EDT) :::I could have sworn the perception bonuses indicated on City of Data were all the same for all ATs for Tactics. Either I'm insane or they updated/corrected it since I last looked. I'm going with insane because it explains a lot of other mistakes I made nicely. Anyway, thank you for the adjustment, I need to come up with a better way to format this article... I'll have to give some actual table formatting a look. --Professor Immortal 03:18, 2 November 2007 (EDT) Page could use info or link on +perception IOs. --Colonel Jasmine 22:17, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Snipers ignoring stealth - incorrect Today - 08-Aug-2008 - I was in a mission and tested this with some Nemesis snipers. I have a good amount of stealth on my blaster, Super Speed with a +Stealth IO and the power pool "Stealth". I could look down a corridor, and notice the sniper. Stand still and watch them in a crouch. Then, I turned off "Stealth", and they would immediately stand up and fire. I can always remember flying through Founders Falls, and noticing less sniper activity when I had some stealth on, as opposed to no stealth. Generalbusybody 08:03, 8 August 2008 (UTC)